


Reflection

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Dorms, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Foreskin Play, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Potions, Precum, Resolved Sexual Tension, Room of Requirement, Self-cest, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Simulated Sex, Simulation, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, cum, dormidory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Eager to try out sex, but hesitant to fuck anyone other than Harry, Colin Creevey goes to the Room of Requirement for a solution





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, holy frak it's been way too long! So much happened last month to keep me from writing, and the short version of it involves me getting sick (yet again), my best friend in the world having a baby girl that I helped her out with while she was getting back on her feet, and my dumbass self accidentally deleting all my WIP fics without backing them up, forcing me to start over on all of them. I only really got back to work at the start of this month (February), and because valentines day was so close, I decided to save everything for one big, smutty release. Hope this appeases you. Now it's time for me to turn my attention on some fics I've left malnourished for too long (as well as first chapters for a couple new ones). I've also gone through and re-edited _all_ of my fics, so now is a good time to read them again!

_IT'S ALRIGHT!_ COLIN CREEVEY THOUGHT TO himself nervously as he made his way down the seventh-floor corridor. _It's not like this'll count as losing my virginity! It's more along the line of masturbation! I'll still be pure for Harry, if that time ever comes. Besides, Nearly-Headless Nick could be wrong! But if he's right. . . ._

These same thoughts had been running through Colin's head all week, ever since dinner Tuesday night when the Gryffindor Ghost had sat itself beside Colin and told tales he'd lived through (for lack of a better term) in his time as a Hogwarts Ghost. One of these had been the disastrous attempt at hands-on learning by Gilderoy Lockhart two years previously, involving the devilish Cornish Pixies he'd caught for his Defense Against The Dark Arts class. 

Nick was recounting the tale mainly for the enjoyment of Colin's little brother, Dennis, who hadn't been at Hogwarts the year the story had happened. Colin had been in his first year but hadn't witnessed the event. He'd heard about it plenty of times from the other Gryffindors, though. Only there was one part of Nick's story he hadn't heard. One that caught his attention. 

"I recount this story at parties, you know. Usually during meets with the Headless Hunt! The other ghosts always ask me, they say 'but Sir Nicholas! Whatever happened to the pixies after they were caught?' To which I reply 'Aha! A good thing I asked the professor that same question just after! He set them loose in a secret room on the seventh floor! One where fantasy becomes reality! All one needs is to ask, and it shall provide. . . .' And before you students pester me, the answer is no. I shan't give you instructions on how to locate or truly, properly use this secret room."

Colin's idea had formed immediately. He simply needed more information. After the feast, he cornered Nearly-Headless Nick (if it's possible to do that with a ghost) and wore him down for more information. After much pleading from Colin, along with a promise to tell Nick the story of what he found inside this Room of Requirement (Colin would make something up to satisfy the ghost, as he could hardly tell the truth), he finally revealed the location of the room. 

"Alright, alright. Just because you're my favorite in your year. It's that blank stretch of wall in the Seventh Floor Corridor. You know, the one across from that atrocious piece of 'art' of the trolls learning ballet. You must walk in front of it three times and think very clearly of what you need."

Colin had proceeded to drill the ghost for all the information he had on the room, be it rumor and hearsay, theory, or fact. All Colin needed was to wait until the weekend when he was free. And Saturday had finally come! He was ready. 

A boy in the beginning throws of puberty, he wanted, no, he _needed_ some sexual experience. Most boys had masturbation, and indeed Colin was _very_ good at that. But his curiosity extended further than most his age. 

Only he had fallen hard for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. More than anything, Colin wanted Harry to take his virginity. It was a foolish dream, he knew, but he still couldn't shake it. So what was a boy who needed sex but was unwilling to have any, unless it was with the right person, to do? 

And now he had arrived. The blank stone wall stretched out before him, the painting of the trolls dancing was at his back. Colin could feel his heart beating harder and faster than ever as he stepped forward, closed his eyes, and focused on his heart's desire. 

The blond boy was almost afraid to open his eyes. What if it didn't work? What if Nick had lied, or been wrong? What if his desire wasn't possible and the room never revealed itself? What if something happened and he wasn't able to enter it? What if he'd done something wrong and the room remained hidden? 

Yet when finally Colin opened his eyes, they fell immediately upon a simple wooden door that certainly hadn't been there a moment before. Colin's heart jumped into his throat. This was it! The moment of truth. He took a deep breath, stepped forward, and pushed inside. 

The room within was as simple as the door. Plain, small, square, and windowless. It was mostly bare stone, save for a bed and a small table with a single bottle of purple liquid on it. Natural white light was filling the room from an unseen source. Colin took in everything in a moment, then quickly pulled the door closed behind him. _You know how this works._ Colin couldn't tell if it was his own thought or the room seeping into his mind. But the words were true. He knew exactly how this worked. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Colin walked over to the table and snatched up the small bottle of purple liquid. When he pulled the lid, a familiar scent of milk and film developer reached him immediately. The smell of home. He downed the potion in a single gulp and immediately felt a heavy drowsiness slam into him. He stumbled away, head spinning, and only just made it to the bed before collapsing and going under. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Colin awoke, or appeared to awaken, somewhere else. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings. He was in a Gryffindor dormitory. Not just any Gryffindor dormitory, but _Harry's!_ Clearly a setting picked by his subconscious mind. 

He was lying, in fact, on Harry's four-poster bed. It was a place he'd envisioned many times, usually when masturbating or trying to get to sleep (and sometimes both).

"I've been expecting you." The familiar voice appeared from nowhere. In any other circumstance, Colin would have jumped with fright. But in this place he could feel no negative emotions. Besides, he knew how this worked. 

A form appeared across the room in the hazy area when the door usually was. The form was small and undefined, but grew more and more detailed by the second. Mousy blond hair, brown eyes, and a nervous smile. It was Colin! A perfect clone down to height, dimples, and the smallest nose hair. And he was completely naked. 

The other Colin strode forward, cock hardening and unsheathing with every step. "So, what shall I do first? Suck you off? Lick your asshole?"

Colin blushed hard. _it worked! It really worked!_ so elated and enraptured was Colin in watching his clone, who was now fully erect, climb onto the bed seductively, that he didn't notice that he too was naked. That was, until the clone crawled between his legs and wrapped a gentle, warm hand around Colin's achingly hard member. 

"I know what you want," the clone whispered, its voice a perfect match for Colin's own voice. It slowly began to stroke Colin off, letting his foreskin slide blissfully back and forth over Colin's purple cock head. The clone gazed lustfully and unblinkingly into Colin's eyes and slowly leaned forward. 

Colin tried to keep his eyes open, but when their soft lips met his eyelids fluttered and closed softly. He reached a hand up swiftly and cupped his twin's face, leaning into the kiss as he did so. The clone chuckled softly and continued to paw him off. Colin gasped softly, and as his lips parted the clone quickly pushed its tongue inside. 

Colin could taste chocolate and cherries on his counterparts tongue and lips. He whimpered pitifully and laid back slowly on the soft bed. The clone wasted no time in taking advantage of its position. It pulled out of the kiss and slunk back between Colin's legs. 

"I bet I taste wonderful~" it purred, sounding much more smooth and flirtatious than Colin could ever be in real life. His eyes opened and he watched as his doppelgänger bent forward, spine showing through its curved back, and wrapped its full, red lips around Colin's cock head. 

Both Colins gave loud moans of delight as the clone's tongue sought out the most sensitive areas to exploit. So aroused was Colin that his cock was practically gushing with pre, which the other lapped up greedily. And to Colin's surprise, he could taste it as if he was licking it up himself! The neither sweet nor bitter taste (but appealing all the same) filled his mouth as the clone sucked him off. 

"Aahhhh~ ohhh God, that's f-fantastic!" Colin moaned as his companion's tongue delved beneath his foreskin. "Ohhhh please don't stop!" He whined unnecessarily. In this vivid, lifelike dream the clone knew all of Colin's desires and acted on them without needing to be vocally told. 

It began to bob its head, and Colin found himself in somewhat of a pleasurable limbo as he struggled to decide if he wanted the clone to bring him to orgasm yet or not. The blowjob was making it hard to think, to come to a decision. He knew that he wanted to cum, but he also wanted to save himself a while longer. And then he got an idea, one he quickly realized he should've gone with from the start. 

Colin had barely opened his mouth to tell the twin to stop sucking and switch places with him when it pulled its head back, tongue giving him one last lick from base to head, and rolled to lay down beside Colin. The small boy sat up and moved eagerly between the doppelgänger's legs, the way it had just done for him. He grasped its hard cock by the base and leaned down. 

Colin didn't start sucking himself off straightaway. The main purpose of this all was to exercise his curiosities, as well as to let off his own sexual steam. So he trailed his fingers lightly over the cock identical to his own, feeling it without experiencing the touches in his own member, the way he'd always dreamed. He cupped the balls in his palms and squeezed very lightly, making the clone gasp out. Colin nuzzled against the organ, breathing deeply, and smelled its scent of sweat and stench of sex & hormones. He let himself become familiar with it from the outside, sliding a finger beneath the foreskin and giving the shaft several slow strokes to watch how that same foreskin slid clean up over and down off the clone's slick head. 

Only then did Colin allow himself to start tasting the reflection's cock. He started slow, lapping softly at the head while his hand pulled the foreskin down off it. The clone squirmed slightly, panting and moaning. Colin found that he simply adored the feel of a cock on his lips, against his tongue. He started to get bolder with his licks, going from the base of the clone's cock, just above its balls, up to its head. 

The other Colin cried out with pleasure, eyes wide and glassy, but Colin made no move to stop. His curious tongue lapped over the clone's balls, tasting his sweat, and feeling courageous he opened his mouth wider and let one of the balls pop inside. He sucked on it for a moment, making his counterpart's chest heave, then spat it out and returned his full attention on the clone's cock head. 

Colin wasn't sure if the other him could actually feel, or if it simply reacted the way he expected it would. _But then, this is all in my head,_ he reasoned as he took the other boy's cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head, testing how deep it could go before his gag reflex kicked in. 

That was what the potion had done. Created all of his surroundings, feelings, and the other Colin inside his head. It was more lifelike than Colin had expected. Certainly more lifelike than a dream. And, of course, he was lucid. This was why everything bent to his desires. As long as they remained within the realm of real life possibility and probability, they could be acted out. 

It was the ultimate solution. Because it was so lifelike he could act out all his sexual desires to perfection and completion, and yet because it was all in his head he wouldn't spoil himself for his first time with Harry, should that unlikely fantasy ever occur. 

Colin had seriously considered making Harry his counterpart rather than a second version of himself. What better way to make the simulation perfect? But any person he envisioned would be a poor imitation of the real thing. Either it would be too perfect, too sweet to be real (thus shattering the illusion), or it wouldn't hold up to their real-life counterpart. Too little, too poor an imitation. Either way was like to ruin the experience. A mirror, however. . . That would work. That _was_ working!

Colin's hands pushed apart the doppelgänger's legs as he sought to explore more, to feel more. The clone complied, revealing its tight, smooth virgin hole. Colin's mouth watered at the sight. _Oh, man! I. . . I look really good from this angle!_

Despite his more submissive inclinations, seeing himself like this fired lust into Colin's veins, making him want to take himself, to breed his own hole. And yet. . . 

"Two can play at that game!" 

The clone sat up so suddenly that Colin was almost startled. Almost. It grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled, pushing Colin back down on the bottom. But the clone wasn't done yet. In a surprising show of strength that Colin himself certainly did not possess outside his mind, the clone flipped him over onto his stomach.

Colin's subconscious mind had clearly reached a decision while his conscious mind was still thinking over the options, because while he still wanted to eat himself out, Colin held no disconsent for the way things had turned. More than that, he was eager for more. It was almost as if he had become the clone who was following the doppelgänger's will. And in that moment Colin understood. This wasn't a clone his mind had created. The doppelgänger was him as well! He and the clone were two divergent parts of his own mind, the submissive part being the dominant side, as ironic as that was. _That's why I can feel some of the things he feels! He's not a projection. He's me! I just hold more sway._

Colin lifted his hips, putting his ass in the air. The position spread his cheeks and exposed his hole without the need of hands. The doppelgänger smirked and ran a thumb over his hole. "We don't want to use lube, do we? No. . . We want it all natural~" 

The not-clone leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on Colin's asshole, then slowly began licking it. Colin gasped as he felt the hot, wet tongue press into him. And again he could taste what the other boy tasted. He moaned loudly and tried to relax, but with every wet lick his muscles clenched again.

"Difficult customer, eh?" The other Colin said, pulling his face away. "No matter. There's always a solution." 

He reached out an pressed his middle finger against Colin's wet hole, the slowly added pressure. He turned and wiggled the finger slightly as he pressed, and bit by bit it began to sink inside. Colin's moans and pants turned into high whinging and whining. He closed his eyes tight and succumbed to the feeling. 

The other Colin bit his lip and pressed harder, forcing the finger in deeper. After a moment more, it popped clean through Colin's ring and into his anus. Colin took a sharp breath, then held it in unintentionally as the not-clone started to thrust slowly with the finger. 

"Mnnn, I'm very tight~" the other Colin purred, thrusting a little faster. As the finger pushed in and out of Colin's hole, it made wet squelching noises that caused cute blushes to rise on Colin's cheeks. "Are we ready for a second finger?" 

Colin didn't even need to reply before the doppelgänger forced in a second finger. This time Colin could feel a clear stretch, and cried out as small stabs of pain reached him. He would have buried his face in the pillow it was pressed against to stifle his whines, but he wanted to experience everything unadulterated, and that included every sound he made, no matter how small or how loud. 

The other Colin gave him time to grow used to the feel of the two fingers, time for the pain to die down, then resumed thrusting again. "Ahh, see, that's not so bad!" The voice grew slightly higher pitch even as the other Colin thrust harder and deeper. Colin very nearly cried out, but unintentionally held it at bay. 

"Think we're ready?" The other Colin asked while still thrusting. He spread the fingers apart inside Colin, forming a scissor shape with his hand. Colin hissed slightly as fresh pain shot through him, but he took it easily. "Yes. We're ready." 

The doppelgänger pulled its fingers out and leapt forward in one motion, putting a hand in the center of Colin's back and pushing his cock against Colin's freshly loosened hole. "The moment you've been waiting for. What if we don't like it?" The other Colin's voice was almost teasing. 

"Just. . . Just do it!" Colin demanded through gritted teeth, his muscles clenched as though braced for impact. "Fuck me. Mate me. Breed me. Whatever the hell we want to call it so it sounds hot!" 

Without another word, the other Colin shoved its dick deep inside. Both boys let out identical cries, one of pure pleasure, the other of intense pain. They mixed together until neither could differentiate between pleasure and pain. The feelings were one in the same. 

The not-clone's cock twitched anxiously inside Colin. It was buried deep, pressed hard against the boy's sweet spot. It made him moan and squirm. It was clear to them that neither one would last long before cumming at last. 

Colin, regaining use of his body now that the pain had changed into pleasure and the pleasure had faded in their stilled state, pushed his hips back, forcing the cock even deeper. The other Colin pressed down on his counterpart's back and began to pull out, only to thrust hard back in, eliciting grunts and gasps from both of them. 

They soon fell into a steady rhythm, one it would be easy to get lost in. With so much pleasure and synchronicity, they almost did. The only thing that kept them grounded were their unique and disconnected moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure. Colin found his vision growing hazy as the intensity increased. He wondered briefly if it would be possible to pass out inside a dream, but was pulled out of the thought and back to the present by a strong and unmistakable feeling. It was one he'd felt dozens and dozens of times before, but multiplied exponentially. He was going to cum. 

Colin wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain the other Colin was close as well. He clenched his hole hard around his counterpart's cock, hoping to speed the process for them both. 

"Ohhh! Ohhhhhh God!" The other Colin cried, speeding his thrusts and slamming his cock in harder. A distinct slapping of skin in skin reached their ears with each thrust. All of this served only to bring both boys closer to the edge. 

"P-please!" Colin whined submissively. "Cum in me! Make me cum! Oohhh yessss!" 

It didn't take much more than that. The other Colin let loose a howl, shoved his cock in as deep as it would go, and exploded inside Colin's ass. The boy could feel all the hot, sticky cum filling him even as he reached his own orgasm. His cries joined those of his counterpart as his cock twitched hard between his legs and spat out string after string of his spunk onto the bedding beneath him. He could smell the cum as he shot his load. 

The pleasure was so intense it made everything that came before appear as child's play, a vague mockery or knockoff of this supreme orgasm. Of course, Colin was experiencing two at the same time. 

It felt like it lasted longer than it really did. When it was was over, Colin slumped forward and collapsed onto the bed, expecting to feel the cum he'd sprayed on the sheets press into his stomach. But as he fell forward he found that not only had the cum seemingly vanished, but so had the other Colin. This would've been a curiosity to him had he not been suddenly slammed with exhaustion. Colin's eyes closed slowly, and the world around him ceased to be. The last thing he experienced before passing out was an unrivaled feeling of contentedness. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Colin awoke back on the bed in the Room of Requirement, he had no idea how much time had passed, if any. He almost started to wonder about it, but his attention was snagged by a large wet spot in the front of his robes. Evidently the fact that everything had happened in his head hadn't kept him from reaching an orgasm or two in real life while he was sleeping. 

But that wasn't all that Colin found interesting. He quickly realized that his asshole was wet and aching too, as if he really had just been fucked. Blushing hard, Colin stood and hitched up his robes, then reached a hand back to explore. He rubbed two fingers against his hole, but felt nothing! No wetness, no gape, nothing! It truly was all in his mind. Perhaps an after effect of the potion? It had certainly been too real, too vivid to not leave some lasting impression. 

Colin sat back down slowly mentally replaying everything that had just happened, holding onto every feeling & sensation, solidifying it in his memory. Even if some parts had been embellished by the potion, it was something he was eager to experience again in real life.

Colin sat there for a solid half hour re-envisioning the sexual experience and letting the front of his robes dry. At last he deemed it time to leave. He stood, stretching, then headed out the door of this secret room that had given him exactly what he wanted. He would be back. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but soon. There was so much he wanted to try now he knew what the room had to offer. 

For now, however, it was time for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja3LGFY1i0o


End file.
